Eniyou
by Trudyann B. -formerly weirdIT
Summary: It was so beautiful. I cried. -MarinaLilychan... This is a long song fic oneshot, Done to The Great Beyond by: R.E.M. Danny has Died, but a year later, he finally finds the ghost portal again. He is going to make the most of his afterlife, and has a prett


Eniyou A song fic 

_**Summary: **Danny has died, but a year later, he finally finds the ghost portal again. He is going to make the most of his after life, and he has a pretty interesting time._

_**Rated: **K+_

_**Why did I pick this title: '**Cuz it's what I call the song for some reason._

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or the song, or Princess Bride… I am far from owning a lawyer any time soon either, so… don't sue me, Dude! 

**I watch the stars fall silent from your eyes,**

**All the sights that I have seen,**

It was a ghost. He had done this. And through a year, Danny had not forgiven him. Who would forgive someone who changed his or her life forever? Actually, stopped it. He had died. His ghost half had become his whole. Danny had his own lair now. It was nice. It had a decent bed, a seat, a TV courtesy of the box ghost on Danny's death day as a sign of respect, and a bookshelf, where he collected stray books.

But his most valuable possession was his photo album, with pictures of his past life having fun. He looked over it every day, knowing every page by heart. He knew what his friends looked like… or used to look like, and images of his family, bullies, everything. He was the same old guy. He still kept his emotions and feelings, a very hard thing to do, but with the power he had gained, it wasn't impossible. Many ghosts thought it was foolish to use his power to hold onto his emotions, but all the same, he still had an idea of what he was fighting for when he still had a decent amount of life in him.

He wondered sometimes that if he begged for some of Vlad's DNA, whom he was still in touch with, that he could make himself a new body like Spectra's only… not so evil. But asking that much of a friend, which Vlad now was, just wouldn't be right.

All he had to do was escape. Just because he wasn't living, doesn't mean he couldn't ever see his friends again. He made his decision. He was going to go back to the Human world today, and find his friends. He just wanted acceptance again. He wanted to see his friends in person.

**I can't believe that I believed,**

**I wish that you could see,**

Sam looked at her scrapbook/ journal. She looked at it every Friday. It was a soul promise she made to Danny the day of his funeral. Tucker Joined in every other week or so, as well as Jazz, but this time, she was alone.

Her clothes were a bit different now, her shirt was a black tee with a light purple tank top decorated with a black spider web over it, and her skirt was the same, except for a small lace lining of spider web décor.

Danny's mother got a copy of her favorite picture of her and Danny, which she put at the end of the scrapbook with the date of his death day, wake, and funeral. A tear fled her eye, as it did every Friday. It was the one-year anniversary of his death tomorrow; everyone would go to the Fenton house to help each other along in their struggles. Even Sam's mom and dad promised to be there. It would be a day of support and kindness, but at the same time, a day of misery and pain, as the wound would be opened again.

Her watch beeped, signaling the presence of a ghost. It was her other soul promise to Danny that she would protect the town from ghosts from now on. She went to get her ghost hunting gear. It was a jumpsuit. Most of it was black, but the boots and gloves that extended over quite a bit of her leg and arm area, were dark purple, as well as her collar, utility belt, and mask. The only different color on her was an electric green 'D' that glistened from the body wear like a moon escapes the dismal, black sky.

She carried a small purple backpack with her everywhere. It had her normal/ ghost hunting clothes inside, and occasionally, her school books, but she usually kept them in a zip-up binder. She jumped out of her window, front flipping, and then peacefully landing on the ground with a soft click of her shoes. She stood up, but what she saw, was truly unexpected. It was a figure with a black suit and silver gloves, boots, and hair flying off at about 120mph. She quickly powered up her jet skates, chasing after him, but unlike her usual fighting style, she did not blast him with any sort of stun gun She just kept on chasing thinking one thing over and over, _could it really be him?_

She raced after him, they were both going at least 150 mph, but Sam was quick to dodge obstacles, as part of her training. She also had every dead end in the city ramped. On her skates, she was pretty much unstoppable.

But her two goals were the same, One, catch the ghost that had killed Danny, and Two, Find Danny as a ghost. After a year passed, she was quickly loosing hope that her second goal would ever be accomplished, but, now; she was using every ounce of hope that her body provided.

She finally thought of the perfect weapon to aid her: A tracking device. She was loosing her energy fast, but she knew, that eventually, he would lose his too, and when he lands, she could find him. She took out a slingshot, and closed one eye, going off a ramp, just in time to get high enough, and shoot for his back. The tracker didn't stray, attaching to the suit he was wearing perfectly. She slowed to a stop, quickly crouching to put her hands on her knees, panting. She was in an alley, so it was safe to put her normal clothes on. She had to tell Tucker, as soon as possible.

**Isn't any planet in the solar system,**

**There is nothing up my sleeve, **

Danny flew at a little less than top speed, he wasn't ready to face her completely yet, but at the same time, he wanted her to get a good look at him. But carrying his emotions, as well as his powers, seemed to be doing a number on him, as he was tiring fast. He felt a prick on his back, but kept going. She finally stopped, leaving Danny relieved, yet sad at the same time. He wanted to know what she looked like under her mask.

He knew she was going to ghost fight. He remembered hearing it outside of the coffin. She even explained what her suit would look like, so that he could "Find her if you he should ever become a ghost." He never forgot. He wished he had power over his body at that point, for he would love to just pop out and said "Surprise!" But he was dead, and he couldn't get out of his paralyzed body until he was buried.

Invisible, he watched Sam take her mask off, her hair was the same, except a bit longer, but she still looked as she did in the pictures. Then, she went behind a dumpster. He waited for a bit, until she emerged, stuffing her suit into her backpack. She looked around, and then put the backpack on her back. Danny took a good look at her appearance. She had matured a bit, as he knew she would, but other than that, her new outfit was easy to identify.

She walked away, completely oblivious that he was there, until her watch started beeping. He quickly fled, but as he took one last retreating glance, he noticed that she didn't even look like she cared. She must've had some idea of who could be triggering her watch, and apparently, wanted the 'ghost' to know what she looked like. _What a girl._ He thought to himself. He flew off to the park, bringing the new memory with him.

He slept in a tree that night, the stars and the moon wavered in the clouds, the occasional plane coming into view. He always loved the idea of space. He loved to see the stars whisper to each other. He heard them every once and a while. One of his newly obtained powers, was to hear the stars, moon and planets; to gain information, wisdom and knowledge from them. He certainly learned a lot more over the passed years, but holding onto his emotions kept him from hearing them all the time. But right now, it was time for sleep, and the stars were gently singing a lullaby.

**I'm pushing an elephant up the stairs,**

**I'm tossing out punch lines that were never there, **

**Over my shoulder a piano falls,**

**Crashing to the ground,**

But humans, such as Sam, could not hear the lullaby, and she was, instead, pondering her thoughts, hoping for an explanation, but she found none. She called up Tuck.

"Hey, Tucker!" She said, glad that he picked up.

"Sam?" He said sleepily. "It's Two thirty!" He said in a tone that would be exasperated if it wasn't over ruled by exhaustion.

"Never mind that Tuck! I think I saw Danny!" She said quickly.

Suddenly all signs of sleepiness faded from Tucker's voice.

"You what?"

"Saw Danny!"

"When?"

"Just a few moments ago!"

"But Sam! He d… d…"

"Died, yes I know, but I didn't see Danny Fenton, I saw _Danny Phantom_!" She said, keeping her beliefs strong and untouched.

"Okay, okay. But if you did see him, then, what did he say?"

"Uhhh… nothing really, I think he was scared by me, so, he ran, but… I chased after him, and got a homing chip on him."

"So… are you positive that it was Danny?"

"Umm… no, but I'm 99 sure."

"Right…So, when do you plan on using the homing device?"

"Well, actually, I hadn't thought of it much." She admitted.

"Well… I guess I'll go… I'll meet you at your house in ten minutes." He said.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye" They hung up. She put some deodorant on, brushed her hair, and grabbed a banana from the fridge. Then she left a note on her bedside table, saying she went over to Tucker's for breakfast. She grabbed her backpack, and turned to her GPS. The beeping was coming from somewhere near the middle of the park. She put on her skates, and went outside.

The sky was still dark. Tucker soon met up with her. They left for the park, talking along the way.

**In all this talk of time, talk is mine. **

**I don't want to stay around, **

"So, you think he's a ghost?" Tucker started.

"Yah, why?"

"Well I was just thinking… never mind. Can I have some of that banana?" She rolled her eyes, and gave him part of her breakfast, then she got back to the point.

"What were you gonna say?" she pressed on.

"Well, what if he… What if he has no emotion left? What if he came here to take revenge on who knows what?" Sam stopped in her tracks. It felt like someone had dropped a one hundred twenty pound piano on her, and crushed her spirits to bits.

She wanted to smack Tucker for saying that. She wanted to pin him down, and pull out her slingshot, hitting him with glass marbles, but she knew in her heart that he might be right.

Danny could be a crazed up ghost who loves blowing things up. She didn't know what to expect from him.

"Wow! I'm so sorry, Sam, I… I didn't think you would take it that hard!" She snapped back to reality.

"That's okay," She said softly. She started blading again, now dreading what she might find. When they got to the tree, sure enough they found a black and white figure sleeping in it, but now, they weren't as keen to wake him up. Dawn was coming soon, and they decided it was best to let him have some rest before he awoke to their questions, though they were not sure why he, a ghost after all, needed to sleep.

They studied him; it was definitely Danny. They waited, anxiously for the right time to wake him. Sam felt a tear drip from her eye. She had never told anyone who hadn't already known about Danny's secret, even after his death. She figured Danny wanted it that way. Tucker and Jazz didn't either. We knew it was for the best. It was kind of our binding, all being part of team Phantom, but Sam was the only one who actually chased ghosts anymore. She had the most training. Tucker and Jazz had suits and such for special missions that Sam couldn't do on her own, but _she_ was the one who made the promise; _she_ kept it.

She placed her head on Tucker's shoulder, felling her eyes start to swell. She was happy she had such a great friend. He helped her through Danny's death so much, and never asked for anything back. The sun was about to rise. It was time to wake Danny.

They stood up. Tucker gave Sam a boost up the tree. a twig broke under Sam's weight. Danny stirred, but didn't wake. She let go of the breath she was holding. She climbed up a little more, and tried to touch Danny, but nothing except special ghost equipment could touch a ghost involuntarily. Her finger went right through his arm. She pulled back, a bit alarmed, but then shrugged it off.

"Tucker," she whispered down to him. "Get that ghost gel from my utility belt in my backpack." Tucker scrimmaged through the small purple bag, finally finding something.

"Here." He handed her a Vaseline container with the words 'Ghost Gel' on it. She covered her hand with the gel, and then tried again. She shook him gently.

"Danny?" She whispered. He woke up, squinting, but as soon as he realized it was Sam who had woken him, his eyes opened wide, showing a vivid electric green. He scuttled to back away. And quickly turned invisible.

"Danny? It's okay… I… I… Your Danny right?" She knew he was Danny, but she wanted him to say it. More importantly, she wanted to hear his voice again. Tears once again broke her already red eyes. Her emotions were tense, the last time she used this many emotions was when Danny had died, a year ago.

She decided to just let her thoughts out. "Danny, if it is you… and your still here, (he was still invisible) I… I… just want to talk to you. I haven't for a year now. I was coming close to thinking that I had lost my ability to talk to you forever. I… I… wish I could just erase the past year to right before you… d…d… passed on, and save you! I care about you… I might even… love you…" She was silent, her tears now rushing out of her eyes.

Danny became visible, now showing that he was crying himself. Tucker was still watching from the sidelines, waiting for a good time to come in. But they were both puzzled. Ghost can't cry. It's a well-known fact. But there he was, tears and all.

"Sam… I…" Danny started in a wavery voice. Sam was shocked, but in less than a couple seconds, delighted to hear him talk, to know that he might not be evil. He even remembered her name.

"I'm sorry." He said. Just then, he turned, and flew off. Tucker was shocked, but Sam didn't care if he left. She could track him again. She jumped down from the tree, and ran to Tucker, hugging him, her tears of panic and anxiety turned into tears of full out joy.

Danny felt his heart race, why did he leave? It was the perfect time to get back where he belonged, be accepted again, and yet, he was fleeing. He had to turn back, he had to be with them, and yet, he kept moving forward.

**Why can't we pantomime?**

**Just close our eyes and sleep sweet dreams,**

**Me and you, with wings on our feet,**

It wasn't about hate; it wasn't about rebellion. Sam could tell, as she went over Danny's expressions in her mind. It still baffled her how he could cry, but she knew he wasn't here to do anything wrong. She was overjoyed, and she hardly even knew why.

_He left me. But he said he was sorry. He's a ghost! But if he can cry, maybe he found a way to keep just a little bit of his humanity._ Nothing seemed to bring her down.

Tucker was shocked by the sudden turn of emotions. First, surprise, then happiness, then sadness, then anxiety, then sadness again, and then joy, and now complete and utter shock. They were both walking in their own dispositions, while right beside them, though they didn't notice, was Danny himself. Sam had turned off her watch as to not wake Danny. He was just walking, invisible, right next to them. Sam noticed nothing, her internal ghost alarm was overshadowed by her joy, but after some of the shock wore off, Tucker noticed something different in the air. This sense that Tucker had, came from expecting the unexpected, which came from previously having a half ghost as a best friend.

"Sam, someone beside us is here." He said suddenly. They both stopped, Danny panicked, but then decided that this was the best way for them to see him.

"Turn on your watch." Tucker said. But right before Sam pressed the button to turn it on, Danny spoke.

"No need." He said in his echoing voice. He backed off a little so they wouldn't get scared, and then he became visible. Sam's eyes widened. She ran up to him without warning and just hugged him, without words. Tucker stared but then gave a small, uncertain smile.

"It's seriously you?" He almost wanted to attack him for dieing, but he knew it wasn't Danny's fault. Danny was smiling at Sam's hug, a little relieved that she wasn't attacking him for running from their first and second encounter. Tucker was still giving a half smile.

"Dude, wh… wh…" Tucker started, but he didn't know how to ask what he really wanted to ask. He just couldn't put it into words. He walked up to Danny, and stuck out his hand for a handshake. Danny accepted. "I can't express how much we've missed you, Danny." He said, his smile becoming complete. He couldn't help it; he joined the hug. Danny was overjoyed that his friends accepted him. The burden of keeping his emotions no longer seemed like a burden.

After what felt like an extremely long time, they finally broke the hug.

"You know we still have a lot of questions for you." Sam said to him almost teasingly.

"Trust me, I've got all the time in the world to answer them." Danny replied.

"So, I guess your… completely dead, still, huh?" Sam started off.

"Yep." Danny answered. He didn't care if it was a dismal subject.

"I guess we're friends with a dead guy." Tucker said to Sam. Danny teasingly pushed him, smiling. He was so lucky to have friends who jumped back into a friendship that was stopped, for a year, and changed. It actually felt like old times, only he wasn't as heavy and bound to the ground.

"Alright, alright… But what about your family?" Tucker said, getting to the truth. "We can't keep you our little secret. We at least need to tell Jazz."

"You're right." Danny said, feeling his freedom of burdens leave him.

"Okay, so… I guess we're heading for the Fenton house." Sam said. But then, we'd have to look sad, which we're far from being." Tucker stated.

"Yah, thanks a lot Danny!" Sam teased.

"Okay… So put in some eye drops, or lemon juice or something." Danny said, half smiling.

"Okay then, eye drops it is." Sam said quickly. They soon found a corner market and got some eye drops, then, they were instructed by Danny to think of the saddest thing that's ever happened to them,

"Besides loosing me," he joked. He flew them to a block away from the Fenton house. They both shifted their weight to make a crouching position, and slumped into the house, Danny behind them, invisible.

It wasn't a very pretty sight inside the house. Everyone had a box of tissues on their laps, as they watched home videos of baby Danny. Danny flinched as it showed his mom changing his diaper. Sam and Tucker both passed it and went right to Jazz.

"Jazz, we need to see you, now." Jazz was a mess. Her hair was untidy, her headband missing, and there were huge bags under her eyes.

"Can't it wait?" She said sulkily. The two glanced at each other,

"No, you need it now!" Sam said; they hoisted her up, and took her upstairs, Danny following them.

"Jazz, Danny is in this very room." Sam said, closing the door.

"Yea, in my heart, he's…"

"No! Physically!" Sam cut her off.

"You mean… he's alive!" Jazz said, obviously not thinking strait.

"No, he's dead, but… aww, just show her, Danny," Sam gave up, and sat down beside Tucker. Danny became visible, showing that he was sitting in the corner.

Jazz showed both Sam and Tucker's reaction combined. First, she just sat there for at least two minutes, then after Danny's small,

"Hiya," Jazz erupted from her sitting position, launching herself at Danny, and squeezing him in a hug, and sobbing happily into his shoulder. Danny felt his eyes bulge. "That's a little too tight," he said, voluntarily making his voice sound out of breath to get his point across.

"Danny! I can't believe it! I thought you were dead!"

"Jazz, I _am_ dead." He reminded her.

"Oh." Her hug became less violent. "Well, I thought… I'd never see you again!"

Sam and Tucker watched happily.

After another monstrously long hug, Jazz broke off, smiling, tears still flowing down her face.

"Your gonna tell mom and dad right?" She asked.

"Well, yah, I just don't know how… I'm not exactly the same I looked when I died," Danny pointed out.

"I guess we'll just have to tell them, then." Jazz said. Danny nodded. It was passed time.

**I'm pushing an elephant up the stairs,**

**I'm tossing out punch lines that were never there, **

**Over my shoulder a piano falls,**

**Crashing to the ground,**

**I'm breaking through;**

**I'm bending spoons, **

**I'm keepin' flowers in full bloom,**

**I'm lookin' for answers from the great beyond,**

**I watch the humming birds and dancing birds, **

**Sweetest dreams of you,**

Downstairs, people were watching Danny's first Home video. He'd done it on nature. Their extended family lived in the country, and had a beautiful lake. Flowers framed it; the lily pads bloomed into flowers, Baby frogs were croaking, and the occasional hummingbird flew by the camera lens. There were two other birds sky pointing. It was quite marvelous footage for five-year-old. The tape finished, and a sniffling Maddie changed it to one where a six-year-old Danny sang a lullaby, and accidentally sang himself to sleep. After that tape was done, they stopped watching the videos to calm each other down, and Mrs. Manson went to get some chocolate fudge to make them feel better.

Danny watched how kind the Mansons were to his family, even with all their differences. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz came down. It was time. Danny sat on the floor behind them, to listen. The adults were taken aback by their cheerful disposition. Sam started talking.

"It's time we tell you all something." Danny smiled. The adults all exchanged looks, Mrs. Manson walked in the door.

"I'm heerrre!" She sang, but as she saw the placement of everyone, she soon asked what all the adults were thinking. "What's going on?"

"Mom, could you sit down for a second?" Sam hastened. Mrs. Manson sat, a bag of chocolate fudge still clamped in her hands. Sam began.

"Do you remember that accident, a long time ago?" She asked, "The one in the Lab that got the ghost portal going?" Jack and Maddie nodded.

"Well, that's not all that happened. Something also happened to Danny." Jazz continued, then it was Tucker's turn.

"He was inside the ghost portal when it turned on." They all gasped.

"But nobody could possibly survive that!" Maddie countered.

"Exactly, Danny only partially survived it." Jazz clarified. Her parents raised their eyebrows. "He turned… part ghost." She told them. They gasped once more.

"That's impossible!" Maddie denied stubbornly.

"No, it's not. In fact there are two cases in the world." Tucker said.

"You know of another case?" Maddie asked.

"That's not important." Sam continued. "The thing is, he became the ghost we called… Danny Phantom." Another gasp came from everyone.

"But Danny Phantom was evil!" Maddie continued to counter.

"No! He was set up all those times!" Jazz said, now a bit exasperated with her mother's constant interruptions.

"He died in a fight between him and another ghost, trying to protect the town." Sam said flatly. "But the thing is… He somehow held on to his emotions… and he's been living as a complete ghost for a year now. But he escaped. And he came to us." There was yet another set of gasps around the room.

"So Danny, though dead, turns out to be here, in this room right now. But it's probably best you talk over what we've told you before he shows himself to you guys, because as we know from experience, a sudden appearance of someone a person thought was gone forever can make the person pretty unpredictable."

With that, the three children left, unknown to the speechless adults, that there was a fourth child following behind them. They went up the stairs into Danny's room. Danny became visible, and closed the door, looking around. His room was just as if he left it, perfectly preserved. He lay on his bed.

"Wow! I forgot how comfy this thing was!" He said to his friends. They laughed a little, followed by a sigh of relief in unison.

"Well, that went well," Tucker said.

"Could've been better," Sam added.

"But, still not that bad," Tucker countered.

They all just sat there, asking Danny different questions.

The adults sat, paralyzed in their seats.

"I…never imagined!" Maddie thought out loud. "Could it be? It would've explained a whole lot!"

"Half ghost? That couldn't be possible!" Jack added.

"But…it might be a way we could see our son again." Maddie continued.

"Danny Phantom is evil! That was supposed to be a fact!" Jack said, one sided.

"But the kids looked serious, and Jazz was bawling before, but she just came down without a tear in her eye." Maddie recalled.

"Then we'd have to accept our son in a way that we've never seen him before! How can we trust him?"

"We could accept him in a way we've never seen him before, or we could go the rest of our lives mourning. He's our son; if there is an ounce of hope of seeing him again, I'm for it. I think if our daughter, as well as his best friends believe in it, then it's worth going for. Let's face it, they seemed to know Danny much better than us." Maddie concluded. The Mansons simply watched. She went up to Danny's room, and was just about to knock on Danny's Door, when she heard her son's voice.

"Yea, I love doing that," he said.

"Okay, how did you hold onto your emotions after you died?" Sam asked.

"Well, I got this huge amount of power when I died, but I was asked by the ghost I went to after the funeral, since I had enough power, if I wanted to give it up for keeping my emotions. I knew if I didn't keep my emotions, I could become evil, so I kept them. Now, I'm only a bit more powerful than I was when I was half ghost." Maddie could almost faint, she had just heard her own son talking when he had been dead for a year now, and admit that he used to be half ghost. She had to hear more.

"Okay, where were you during your funeral?" Tucker asked.

"I was in my body, awake, only, I couldn't move, the only thing I could do was listen." He said. He knew they were curious, and that once they got this out of the way, they could share happier topics. But hey, they were only human.

"So you mean you heard what everyone said to you?" Sam asked, blushing. Danny knew she had said some pretty revealing things. (Get those nasty ideas out of your head!)

"Yes, everything," Danny said, blushing in return. Tucker didn't get the hint.

"So, do you remember what I said to you?"

"You told me how I was your best friend and that you'd never forget me, and how you hoped I wouldn't forget you." Danny recalled. There was never a moment in his afterlife where Danny had stopped thinking about what his friends and family had said.

"What did Jazz say?" Tucker kept challenging.

"She said that she was sorry for everything she ever said that ever discouraged me, that she cared about me so much, that she was sorry for catching me in the thermos so much, and that she loved me… very, very much." Jazz blushed.

"Your Dad?"

"That if a ghost killed me, he'd shred it to pieces… and that he loved me dearly."

"Your mom?" Maddie widened her eyes, wondering if he actually remembered everything she said to him. Danny smiled, he didn't act like it, but he knew his mom was listening. He took a deep breath, and started reciting by heart.

"I love you, my precious baby boy, my angel. I wish this wasn't so. I wish I could take all your family's pain away; wish that everything could be as it was, but it can't. Wasn't it great when you were young, and I was younger? How we shared everything, how we hugged, sang, how I pushed you on your favorite swing in the park. It was so much fun raising you, and though we've grown apart, our love still showed. You started spending more time with your friends, and I, with your father. But I knew you were having fun; that was what mattered, even if you weren't with me. I know sometimes you didn't trust me, but that's okay… I love you. I wish our journey didn't have to end so soon, but I hope you take this with you, wherever you may be right now: I love you, my precious baby boy." He finished. The room was silent. Maddie was crying uncontrollably. He had remembered everything she had said, word for word.

"I can't believe you remembered all that!" Tucker admitted.

"You remember a lot when you're dead," He said simply.

"So…" Tucker said smugly, "What did Sam say?"

"Some things, however, remain without remembrance." He winked at Sam. Sam blushed again.

"Aww… c'mon!" Tucker started.

"Isn't it time we go downstairs, the adults have been waiting," Sam cut in, still blushing.

"Yea, sure, let's just wait for something." Danny said rather loudly. Maddie's heart stopped. Did Danny know she was there? She quickly fled downstairs, tears still issuing from her eyes.

"That was a while!" Jack said, "The Mansons already left, but the left the fudge."

She gave a half smile to her husband, who had fudge all over his face.

"Well, I had to use the bathroom, and by the time I got to the door, I listened in, and they were already planning on coming down."

"D…d… Did you hear Danny?" Jack asked seriously, a tear on his cheek. He was wiping the fudge off his face. He might not be the smartest guy, but you could tell, he was gentle, and he cared.

"Yes… yes I did."

They both smiled, a fresh flow of tears were let loose.

The three teens came down, followed by a fourth invisible one.

"Are you guys ready?" Jazz asked seriously.

"Yes, we're ready to see our son."

"Alright…" They moved aside. Danny slowly made himself visible.

"Uhh… surprise!" He said with a weak smile. Maddie just ran up and hugged him, just like Sam and Jazz before her, sobbing happily into his shoulder, and reminding him how much she loved him. Danny smiled contently, patting her on the back, and saying how he loved her too, and how he missed her. Then, she stood aside, knowing that Jack needed his time. He stood up, and walked up to Danny, watery eyes, and a broad smile.

"Let me have a look at you, son," He said, grabbing Danny's shoulders, and looking him up and down. Then, suddenly, he pulled him into a tight hug, giving a reaction like Jazz's.

"We have so much to catch up on, sweetie." Maddie told him. He smiled warmly.

That afternoon he answered just about every kind of question in the book, He even told them about his power to listen to stars, but that evening, it was time to talk to Sam on her own.

**I look into the stars,**

**I look into the moon,**

"Listen," He started, they were walking in the park, under a perfect sheet of stars, and he could hear two whispering about him and Sam. They were both looking up at them, when they decided to sit on a bench.

"Sam, see those two stars there," he pointed, with one eye closed.

"Yea," She replied.

"They're gossiping about us." She looked at him, disbelieving.

"I'm not that important." She teasingly pushed him.

"Think about how many stars are out there, every pair needs something interesting, and original to talk about.

You're interesting, and definitely original, why wouldn't they want to talk about you," He said convincingly. "They're saying that we might have a chance together, even though I'm dead," He continued. "As a couple."

She leaned on him, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Reciting one of her favorite lines from a movie. "Death cannot stop true love." She said simply. They looked to the stars once more. Danny was enlightened by a potential 'yes,' and the hopes of a new beginning. They leaned on each other gently. Even with all their differences, Sam had promised at his grave that she would fight ghosts, look at his pictures every Friday, and… Always keep him close to her heart. And she kept them all.

**I'm pushing an elephant up the stairs,**

**I'm tossing out punch lines that were never there, **

**Over my shoulder a piano falls,**

**Crashing to the ground,**

**I'm breaking through;**

**I'm bending spoons, **

**I'm keepin' flowers in full bloom,**

**I'm lookin' for answers from the great beyond,**

**I'm breaking through;**

**I'm bending spoons, **

**I'm keepin' flowers in full bloom,**

**I'm lookin' for answers from the great beyond,**

**I'm breaking through;**

**I'm bending spoons, **

**I'm keepin' flowers in full bloom,**

**I'm lookin' for answers from the great,**

**answers form the great,**

**answers!**

_**The End**_


End file.
